


He Was How Old When

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Princes Of The Antarctic Empire [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Niki exists, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Significant events and what age the princes of the Antarctic Empire were at the time.
Relationships: Phil Watson/Kristen, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Princes Of The Antarctic Empire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158791
Kudos: 24





	He Was How Old When

**Author's Note:**

> For story beat purposes Technoblade’s irl needs to be used. But enlieu of using it, because I am so no comfortable using it and nor is he, I will be using [insert name] to denote. Sorry if that ruins your immersion of the story.

When King Philza and Queen Kristen of the Antarctic Empire had their first child they were delighted. They called him [insert name]. He was a wild child. Running about. Getting into innocent fights with the guards. Training with the kids at Knight Academy, which was on the grounds within the castle walls.

When he was three, his little brother was born, Prince Wilbur. This child liked to make sound, he liked to cry. [insert name] didn’t mind him for periods of time, but after a while it started to get old. He loved his little brother dearly, and would spend as much time as his ears would allow.

A few months later, his parents had meetings with the ßimpa Dynasty. He was left him two little babies now. Of course the three year old wasn’t alone with them. They had an aid. But he felt like he was in charge. Watching the two babies interact.

When he was five he started hoping into a class at the Knight Academy once a week in addition to his studies. And the rest of his spare time was dedicated to his brother. The kid had started to mellow with age. He was two so it didn’t mean much, but he was five so what did that matter?

When he was eight his mother got pregnant again. When he was eight he learned of his place in the world. That he was to be married off. That he was to rule.

When he was nine and a week he ran away. He went to the tropes leaving off for war two cities away and claimed to be ten. He joined as a messenger. Someone to run back and forth with information.

* * *

When Wilbur was five his big brother left him. There was a note on his bedside table. A note telling him that he’d be fine without his big brother there.

When Wilbur was six he became a big brother himself. He remembered everything [insert name] did. And he did better. He was not going to abandon his little brother like his big brother had done.

Wilbur was eight when he realized that he was the only one [insert name] had said goodbye to. Tommy had gone through his room and found the framed note under his bed. He brought it up at dinner. Their mother asked to see it. She started to cry when she did.

Wilbur was ten when he found out about the marriage alliance between the Antarctic Empire and the ßimpa Dynasty. He was glad he liked Niki.

Wilbur was eighteen when he got his hands on the document and found that actually his older brother was supposed to marry Niki. He realized that’s probably why he ran away.

* * *

Tommy was thirteen when he first crossed paths with Technoblade. He was getting some work done at the Knight Academy. He gave him the time of day.

Tommy was sixteen when he realized who had left that note for Wilbur. That everyone just hadn’t talked about the fact that Wilbur had an older brother. That everyone but him knew he existed. That they all thought he was a recluse, and not nonexistent.


End file.
